I fell inlove with Chloe Beale on Spring Break
by ChloBealehuh
Summary: It was spring break. Since she and Jesse broke up, Beca's already planned how to spend her vacation - mope in her dorm room and take the night shift duty at Barden radio station. But Chloe, (believing that it's not advisable to spend alone time after a break up) dragged Beca with her to Tennessee, since she herself needed some company.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was yet another spring break. Beca watched the students of Barden from her window head out the dormitory with their luggage's ready for a fun filled spring break with their family and friends. Beca could be one of them but she hated the fact that she'd be stuck in some fancy resort together with her dad and step monster.

"c'mon Becs! It'll be fun!", a red head was standing in front of her, lecturing her about how it's not good to be alone when you've just had a break up, convincing Beca to come with her. She's so damn annoying at being thoughtful, but I can't figure it out. _I'm not giving in, and that's final!_

"Why are you here in my room again, Chlo?", an annoyed Beca asked with one brow raised.

"Because… I want you to come with me! It's not advisable to be moping around when you've just had a break up…", _wooop! There she goes! I told ya!_ "Seriously Becs, read something on the internet… And… well…"

There was silence, Chloe was looking a little uneasy, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. It's probably something she's sure I'd make fun of, Beca snorted in her mind.

"Chlo?... C'mon, Chlo… Spit it out.", Beca teased her.

"Okay, fine! I really need some company Becs… My family is out of the country, I'm not in contact with my old friends from home, I have the farm house to myself… What am I suppose to do? Listen to Titanium all day, do my lady ja—"

"Okay! Oh god! Hold up there, red. I don't really need the details.", Beca cut off Chloe as she covered both ears with her hands. "Okay", she slowly dropped her hands down, "Chlo, as much as I love hanging out with you when we're not match pitching and consistently getting screamed at by Aubrey, I really don't want to go. I'm just gonna stay here, mix some stuff up and take the night shift at the radio station."

'Unbelievable little pitch!', Chloe thought, while glaring at the brunette with mouth dropped open. She exactly knows why Beca is being this way, the fact that she _is_ this way and that Jesse just broke up with her to be with some hot blonde who wouldn't sleep on his cheesy movies.

"I'm not leaving here 'til you say yes.", Chloe smiled confidently at her.

"Are you being serious right now?!", Beca's eyes widened.

 _Ha! It's on, Mitchell!,_ thought Chloe. "Dixie chicks serious.", with a wink.

She finally threw her hands in surrender and moved to pack, and Chloe was now wearing her triumphant smile… That beautiful smile Beca always loved seeing on Chloe's face. She's just so amazed at how bubbly and positive and strong Chloe can be. No one can definitely say 'No' to this red head.

"Bec's, I swear _you_ aregonna love it there! We could soak in the pool all day, play video games, feed the chickens, ride bikes; I'm even willing to show you my baking skills…"

"Wait—, are you saying we're just going to hang out at your place? I mean in the four walls of your house? Like, not go out for movies and shop at the mall?"

"Ugh. Bec's, first of all, you _hate_ movies and you don't go shopping, second, we have a home theatre so it's really unnecessary to go to a movie house.", Chloe answered almost irritatingly from all of Beca's doubting questions. Nevertheless, the brunette couldn't back out now that they're on a cab to the airport, and happy kido red head right here have booked them tickets to a flight to Tennessee. _Jesus Christ!_

When they arrived Nashville International Airport, Beca could already hear 'em country accent and mellow country songs. _Oh great, now I'm doing a country accent with my own mind,_ she thought. They took another cab to get to the Beale's farm house. Really, she never pictured Chloe for a country person, she's just so California (hoping not to be a racist of states). But yes, Chloe did live in California; they just have this family farm house where all her family members would gather in except now that her family had gone on vacation to another country.

In the cab, Chloe sat in silence while Beca had her headphones on, looking out the window, the suburbs slowly fading and was now replaced by farm houses and well, farms. _Duh_. Then the farm houses began to be distant from one another. Beca couldn't help but think, 'where does this girl even live? In the middle of the woods?', she took off her headphones and turned to Chloe as the farm houses had gone from their view.

"Uh… Chlo?"

"Hmm?", she turned to Beca with a smile. That smile never leaves her face, this girl is unbelievably a bubbly girl.

"Do you still know where your farm house is or are we getting lost? You know it's getting dark right?"

She laughed at the question, "Of course Beca! You know I always come to visit here every spring break right?"

"Oh… right… then—", Beca halted when they entered a large gate surrounded by absolutely nothing but grass. It was a wide open space, not a house in sight; all she could see as far as she could are the mountains meeting the sky. "Wow…", Beca whispered. She didn't even know she had said that out loud until she heard Chloe giggle.

After entering the gate, it seemed to have taken a while before they reached Chloe's 'farm house'. Beca's mouth dropped open she thought it had reached the floor. They were out of the cab and she swore her mouth would not close now.

"Are you fucking serious!? You said farm house!", she turned to Chloe with a very very shocked expression.

"It _is_ a farm house….. It just happens to be… well… Really huge…", Chloe smiled and shrugged at Beca, trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"Wow, red. You are really humble. You know that?", trying to make a sarcastic joke to Chloe.

"I try, Becs… I try…", answered Chloe as she pulled the brunette to their farm mansion.

When they stepped inside, "Beca, are you having a lock jaw?", Chloe was getting a little worried at how the brunette's mouth was still open. With that, Beca closed her mouth and shook her head but she was obviously still in a daze. It was beautiful inside the house. It was like a country hotel or something, Beca thought. The furniture, lights, curtains, everything is just so fancy and sparkly clean she got intimidated to touch anything.

"Hey, Bec's, when you're done being amazed I'll show you to our room and the whole property."

Beca snapped out her reverie, " _our_ room?", her eyes widen.

Chloe scoffed at her, "Yeah, silly! It's a really huge place, I don't want to constantly get a taxi to get to you.", okay, she was being exaggerate but she's right, she knows the place, it'd be a real inconvenience to walk a mile from room to room.

When they got to their room, or rather Chloe's room, it was huge. It had its own bathroom. The closet was probably the size of her dorm room in Barden. As Beca arranged her stuff, she couldn't help to look around, especially the pictures Chloe had displayed. Pictures of her family, her and Aubrey, the Bella's – the ones she and Aubrey had been in, and the Bella's who are now them… and…. _is that?... ME?_ Beca jumped a little from seeing her picture with Chloe, one she didn't even know Chloe took. It was like a candid shot but they were both smiling. Beca turned to see if Chloe was looking at her, but thank god, she's busy unpacking her things to the bed. 'Aca-awkward', Beca thought as she rolled her eyes. Why would Chloe have a picture of them both and display it in her room? _I get that she has a picture of her and Aubrey, but with me?,_ Beca snorted. Chloe was just as close as other Bella's as she was with her. Maybe she hasn't put them up yet or she hasn't found a candid shot of the others, or—

"Becs?"

The brunette jumped letting a shirt she was holding fly from her hand. "Jesus Christ, Chlo! Would you knock?"

Chloe laughed at how startled Beca was, "There's no door becs, and we're pretty much in the same room, so…", Chloe stopped and traced where Beca's eyes were; which was on the photos. The red head then stepped in front of her like she had intended to block Beca from seeing them.

Beca looked up at Chloe because Beca was kneeling since her luggage is on the floor. "If I would've been a man, I would've loved the view from down here before I looked up.", she said cockily at Chloe.

"Shut up, Becs. Will you just get up so I can show you around before it gets dark?", Chloe scowled at her.

Chloe toured Beca around the inside of the house first, and man, she was glad she didn't insist on getting a separate room from Chloe. The brunette was sure she'd still get lost if she was to find her own way there. After the 'interior' tour, it's time to see the grounds. "Woah!", Beca couldn't help herself from exclaiming. "You are a stinking rich family, Beale!", the front yard was huge, but the back yard was endless! There had been a pool situated right out the back side of the house, a silo over to the right, and a barn to the left, and then it was all land; and it belonged to the Beale's.

The red head smiled at the horizon upon Beca's comments. Beca then turned her head to see Chloe who was standing beside her, her red hair almost looked like it were catching fire as the sun's orange rays touched them, her face half lightened half shadowed, and the brunette couldn't help thinking how beautiful Chloe looked; especially with that smile – so vulnerable, so innocent, so warm, so—

"Can I help you?", Chloe was looking at Beca now as the brunette hurried to look away, Chloe couldn't help laughing at her.

"You are really starting to enjoy this constant 'startling-me-around', are you, red?", Beca looked at Chloe again as she shook her head in disagreement to Chloe's actions.

"Well… You…", Chloe poked Beca's arm, "were really enjoying your view…"

 _Damnit. She really caught me looking at her. Find a loop hole, Becs. Hurry!_

Beca scoffed, "Uh, yeah! You have a really lovely backyard…"

"Backyard?...", Chloe snorted, "Sure Becs, 'cause you were really looking at our backyard…", Chloe was teasing her as she walked back inside.

"I was!...", Beca followed her.

"Uh-huh, yeah I believe you…", clearly not believing Beca.

"Chlooooeeeee!", Beca charged playfully at Chloe, as the red head turned and pretended to be really scared and ran away, they were both laughing, playing like little children. Beca caught Chloe and they fell to the floor with the brunette on top, Beca then must have fell so hard unable to land her hand to stop her from crashing completely at Chloe, that she did. Her head landed on Chloe's and so did her lips. It was a hard fall, they probably busted their lips but it lingered. Instead of feeling some pain, she only felt her soft lips not minding what Chloe— _Chloe! Oh no, I have to get up, I'm probably crushing her right now._ Beca's eyes fluttered to see Chloe beginning to close hers like they were really kissing intentionally. She stood up before anything else weirder would happen.

"Chlo, are you alright? I am so sorry…", she reached a hand to help Chloe up. She was expecting for the red to be mad at her but only saw the look of disappointment.

Hesitantly, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and stood up so close to her. "Um.. Sure Becs, I'm fine… We were just—", _awkward again…_ They were staring into each other's blue eyes now. _Perfect! This day could not just get any more awkward. Not even the fact that they were the only ones lurking this galactic-sized house._

Beca looked down and turned away from Chloe, and so did the red head. To break the awkward situation, Chloe suddenly laughed loud, "so, what you wanna eat, Becs?", she turned to face Beca again with a huge smile like nothing weird just happened.

"Oh, you know me, Chlo, I like something very fancy… or if there's no fancy food available, I'm down with mac n cheese.", and they both laughed. _Wtf? We just kissed, stupid! Don't act like I don't know you noticed,_ Beca said to Chloe in her mind as Chloe turned around for the cupboard, and opened it showing the items inside…

"Yay! Mac n'cheese it is!", there's Chloe's childish smile again. Ahhh… Why is she just beautiful? _What!? Beca, Stop it! Stop! Stop talking to yourself too! Gahdamnit._

After the not-so-awkward dinner, _thank god,_ the two managed to come up with conversations to cover up what had happen to them earlier. They talked about a lot of funny moments they experienced with the other Bellas, how they argued about Aubrey hating Beca and Chloe insisting that she doesn't, school, how secretly Chloe was intentionally failing her Russian lit to hold her back another year at Barden, the new mix Beca was working on; just pretty much anything under the sun…

"Hey, Becs, guess what time it is?", Chloe popped out from her dorm room sized closet with a grin at Beca who was lying lazily on the bed.

"Chloe giving Beca a foot rub time?", the brunette answered with a teeth showing smile.

The red head scoffed, running towards the bed and jumping on top of Beca (this time was not awkward at all as it was earlier). "It's movie time, silly Becky."

Beca gave out a look of disgust and amusement. _Silly Becky? Gross._ "Yeah, Chlo. Don't call me that.", and she pushed Chloe gently off her as she stood up. "So, let's go see that movie, eh? I'm excited!", trying her best to be sarcastic.

"Nice try, Becs. Come here!", Chloe pulled Beca back and she climbed on her back. Beca went a little off balance but then managed; she was carrying Chloe all the way to their theatre room which was a little far from their bedroom. Although Beca was a small woman, she was surprisingly strong, she could lift heavy objects; maybe from all that lifting of her equipments… After a few turns left and right with Chloe on Beca's back pointing to which direction they go, they have finally reached the home theatre room. Chloe was right; a movie house was unnecessary… and probably far. It had a huge screen and comfortable seats; more comfortable than the ones in the move house.

Chloe settled beside Beca after putting on the DVD for the movie. She grabbed Beca's arm and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Beca couldn't help but widen her eyes and stare puzzled at the red head, but she was only looking at the screen.

"Ehem… Getting comfortable, are we, Ms. Beale?"

"Ssssh! The movie's starting, Becs. Don't talk to me.", Beca only rolled her eyes. She never cared much about movies and Chloe knew this, but what else were they suppose to do? Listen to Titanium and let Chloe do her lady jam? _What?! Shut up, brain! What the hell am I thinking now? Oh my god, this place is cursed. Should I tell Chloe? No! She'll think I'm crazy. I'm totally possessed by a—_

"Beca!"

"Huh, what?", Chloe's loud call snapped her back to reality.

"I was asking if you're okay. I mean, you were breathing really fast.", and indeed she was. Beca closed her eyes and pulled herself together when she felt her soft hands on her cheek. _Oh god, pls don't do that, Chlo._

"Beca? Are you okay? What's wrong Becs? Tell me…", Chloe was concerned now, she cupped Beca's cheeks with both hands as Beca opened her eyes only to find Chloe's face so close to hers.

They were both breathing hard as Chloe slowly pulled back from the kiss. _What the hell? How did this happen?_ , Beca asked herself, she didn't even remember how it started. There was a long awkward silence 'til Chloe stood up and walked pass Beca.

"Chloe, wait…"

"No, Becs… We shouldn't be doing what we just did. That was really awkward, and to be honest? I don't want to ruin our friendship because something like that happened. We're best friends; like how Fat Amy, Cynthia, Lily, Stacie and the others are to Me.", _wow, cut me real deep, Chlo._ Beca couldn't hide her disappointment from what Chloe had said. But alas, what she said was true. The brunette then nodded, "You're right, that was a wrong move. I didn't know what came up on us but I hope it doesn't come up again… Anyway, want to finish the movie?", Beca tried to say this as brightly as she could.

"Nah… We should just get to bed, we'll forget about it this in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Why do I hear chickens?..._ Beca opened her eyes to the bright day seeping through the glass window in Chloe's bedroom. _Right, I'm still in the farm house._ The brunette got off bed and out the room to look for Chloe, wishing herself 'goodluck' if she could ever find Chloe in this enormous maze of a house.

Chloe turned around as she heard the kitchen door flung open. "Hey! You found me! What a surprise! Did you use google maps?", Chloe was amazingly bright today, well, she always was, but given the 'thing' that happened to them yesterday; maybe she has forgotten about it, Beca had thought. _So why are you disappointed? Brain, I swear if you don't stop talking to me, I will blow you out._

"HA-HA. Very funny, red.", Beca said as she seated on a stool on the kitchen island watching Chloe cook pancakes, bacon and eggs. "So, are we having a breakfast party then?", Beca couldn't help but ask Chloe this as she was cooking more than they can eat.

"No, Becs! Is it too much? I picked these eggs at the barn myself this morning, show some appreciation.", Chloe said with puppy dog eyes.

Beca laughed, "Oh! You are so adorable, Chlo!"

"Thanks", and she winked before turning back to cook. _You are adorable, Chlo. WTH?! Okay, brain blown in 3.. 2.. 1.._

"Hmm! Looks delicious…", Beca said as Chloe placed the plates of food on the table and they started eating, Beca gone from her argument with her brain and now lost in their usual conversation with Chloe.

After breakfast, Chloe decided to take Beca out on a bike ride and show the rest of their property.

"Chlo, if you tell me you own the skies too, you know I wouldn't be surprised anymore."

Chloe laughed at what the brunette said as she sat down beside her. They decided to take a little break from their round trip bike ride on the Beale's farm state. It might as well be a state from how big it is. They took a shade under a tree and threw rocks at the lake; whoever threw the rock the farthest won, and the loser would get whip cream on her face (they brought a few snacks with them and whip cream – Chloe loved it). Beca threw a rock first. "Oooooh! Beat that, Beale!", she said cockily.

"Huh, Is that all you got, Mitchell? Prepare to be whip cream faced!", Chloe pulled her hand back as to position to throw the rock farther than Beca has then she let the rock fly out of her hand.

A loud laugh came out of Beca, she was literally rolling on the floor laughing as Chloe's rock almost never reached the water. Chloe's mouth dropped open, disbelieving that Beca had beaten her. As the brunette grabbed the whip cream, Chloe tried to do a cute sad face.

"Oh, Chlo… That's NOT going to work on me…", she continued laughing as she sprayed a handful of whip cream and nudged it to Chloe's face. Chloe wiped some out her face and then slapped Beca with it leaving whip cream on the brunette's cheek, Chloe ran as quickly as she can and before they know it they were chasing each other around throwing whip cream.

When the bottle was finally emptied, they went to wasH their selves in the lake. "Ha!", a gasp came out of Chloe's mouth as she felt the cold water all over her; she turned and glared at the brunette who splashed her and they were pushing each other in the lake enjoying every second of it like they were children. They came out the water nudging shoulders when they fell to each other again; this time, Chloe was on top; but she was smiling as Beca was, no awkward feeling… Then she did it. Chloe pressed her lips on Beca's, after it lingered, Chloe then used her tongue to part Beca's wet lips and Beca allowed her inside her mouth; they were now making out… Beca didn't bother to ask herself what was going on, she felt that she wanted this kiss and Chloe did too; she let herself go and they were lost in each other.

When the sunset came, Chloe pulled back smiling at Beca below her, neither of them asking what that was all about, what was happening, they both wanted the kiss. Chloe pulled Beca up and they rode their bikes back to the farm house still all wet but happy.

They reached the house, finally, went inside, and it all started. Chloe pulled Beca and slammed her to the door kissing her hard, Beca let out a groan. They were making out all the way to Chloe's bedroom, exchanging moans; when they finally reached inside, Chloe pulled Beca's shirt up and Chloe undressed herself. They were laughing and enjoying themselves; they kept throwing their clothes until they were both only wearing their panties and brassieres. Chloe on top of Beca, started to make out with her again… and then, made love.

Both opened their eyes together to the well lit bedroom. "Chlo? Did you turn on the lights?", asked Beca as she squinted.

"No, Becs, they lit themselves up when it gets dark.", Chloe looked at Beca with the same squinted eyes and she gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. They were both draped with only Chloe's comforter. They smiled at each other when Chloe pulled back. "Dinner?", she asked with a grin.

A day and another had pass and both girls were enjoying themselves; horseback riding, soaking on the pool, making out, sleeping together but neither of them started to talk about what was going on with them.

"Bec's,", Chloe was smiling at her phone as she trod along towards Beca. The brunette looked up from the bed as Chloe settled in beside her. "Look what Fat Amy just texted.", and Chloe showed her phone to Beca,

" _GIRLS, I'M GETTING TIRED OF ALL MY BOYFRIENDS HERE. YOU HAVE TO COME SAVE ME. –FAT AMY"_

They both laughed at this. "Hey, maybe we should try to invite Fat Amy over here.", Chloe thought brightly.

"Yeah, Chlo… It'll be fun to have another voice around here.", Beca answered and can't help giggling as Chloe scowled at her.

"So you're getting tired of my voice, woman?", Chloe almost sassing her.

Beca pulled the red head's shirt gently and kissed her sweetly on the lips… "Of course, I would never get tired of my adorable red headed girl…", Chloe grinned and it had been another romantic making out session for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: BUSTED**

*DINGDONG* Chloe and Beca raced to the front door as the bell rang. The red head opened, Fat Amy and Lily were standing in front of them.

"Fat Amy, I'm so glad you could make it… And you brought Lily too.", Chloe said brightly then moved her ear closer as Lily tried to mouth something as usual, they could not hear.

"Woah, red, your house is enormous. I got tired from walking all the way up here.", Fat Amy explained in a ragged breath before they stepped in hugging Beca and Chloe. "Fat Amy's here!", she announced to the whole empty house just to hear her echoes, the three Bellas then laughed at this; it was indeed more fun with more company.

After settling in Amy and Lily to a bedroom, they decided to have tea and relax in the living room when the doorbell rang again. "Oh, that must be Cynthia and Stacie…", Fat Amy informed as Chloe moved to open the door; and indeed it was, they even brought Jessica and Ashley with them.

"Oh my god, girl! Your house is really huge!", Cynthia exclaimed and all the new guests stepped in in amazement of the place.

"Meh… You'll get used to it.", Beca joked and the four other Bellas joined them for tea.

"Fat Amy, did you invited Aubrey as well?", Chloe asked with a brow raised.

"Of course Chloe, I wouldn't dare forget about Aubrey… Yeah, so she said she's in some kind of 'camp management' training so she couldn't come earlier but she'll take a flight as soon as she's done."

When Chloe had given rooms to Cynthia and Stacie and another to Jessica and Ashley, they all looked around Chloe's property together and ended up in the pool area drinking orange juice enjoying the afternoon sun. Stacie, Ashley, Jessica and Lily decided to take a dip in the pool so the other four Bellas were left in the table talking about how Chloe's family got a farm this big, what they all were doing before the rest of them got here when Amy snorted, "Aubrey is going to be pissed when she finds out she's the only one without a room buddy."

"Don't be silly, she'll sleep in Beca and Chloe's room", Cynthia answered.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other eyes widen, "Uh, Actually, I was thinking Aubrey can sleep with you and Lily, Amy… Ya know, since your bedroom has one large bed and one single bed. You and lily could share the large one and Aubrey could use the single bed.", Chloe said trying her hardest not to sound suspicious for throwing Aubrey in with them. Luckily, Fat Amy just shrugged in agreement.

The girls decided not to waste a moment together and planned to karaoke and drink alcohol 'til they dropped… Beca and Chloe went to get more beer for a 'dusk til dawn' drinking spree while the other Bellas were left to decorate and prepare the house for their little Bella-only Party. A few hours later, Beca and Chloe were back and everything was all set, and the party began... It was just getting pumped up when the doorbell rang; Stacie stopped singing to hear, "I think someone's at the door.", she said giving the microphone to Cynthia to open the door herself.

"Aubrey!...", Stacie said excitedly and hugged Aubrey. She then stepped inside and hugged the rest of the Bellas as well; except for two…

"Where's Chloe and Beca?", asked Aubrey to no Bella in particular.

"They're probably in the kitchen getting more beer.", it was Jessica who answered as she bit the olive in her Martini. Aubrey smiled, "I'll be right back."

Of course, Aubrey could easily find the kitchen, she's spent a couple of vacations with Chloe in their farm house; Aubrey was always welcome to stay since the Beale's already know how close she and Chloe are.

The kitchen door flung open and a loud gasp came out Aubrey's mouth the she cover it with her two hands right away. The blonde stood there frozen from what she saw; of course, they had already broken apart from their hard, intimate make out session when they heard Aubrey.

The two stared back at Aubrey, both unable to say something until the blonde finally spoke. "Chloe? What in the hell were you two doing?", Chloe only looked down searching for words to answer to Aubrey but did not succeed at this; Beca on the other hand, tried to muster up something, "Aubrey, we didn't know you were-, I mean, we didn't mean for you to-"

"Beca, you need to shut your mouth, I wasn't talking to you.", Aubrey glared at Beca. "Chloe, you better tell me what's going on… I already saved you from this once, you promised you would never—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'saved her from this once'?", Beca couldn't help but speak up as what Aubrey said caught her off guard.

Before Aubrey could answer, Chloe spoke, "It's nothing, Beca." Then she looked to the blonde, "Aubrey, we were just… We both…", Chloe just choked as she spoke then gave a loud sigh… "We're just drunk Aubrey. This doesn't mean anything. I'll talk to you upstairs to my room." And with that, Chloe walked pass Beca without looking at her, and she and Aubrey were out the kitchen.

 _Ouch. Did that just hurt or what?- Oh, you're back! Thought I blew the shit out of you already._ Beca was back talking to herself again. She can't help feel the pain like a knife piercing through her heart. _I don't even like Chloe… I mean I like her as my best friend but not like her –like her really.—oh really? Well, maybe you do like her-like her, idiot!—ugh, just shut up._

"What the hell, Chloe!? Are you serious!?", Aubrey couldn't help her rage at Chloe; the moment they stepped inside the room, she immediately snapped.

"Aubrey, just calm down.. Okay, I know what you're thinking…"No shit, Chlo?!"

"Aubrey, just stop! Stop… Please…" She didn't know why she wasbegging Aubrey to stop; maybe because tears were falling from her eyes and that the fact that she felt a sting in her heart as well.u

"No, you listen here, Chloe Beale. We have gotten through this. I helped you once, you were crawling for my help once and I had to kiss a damn girl just to do that! You swore on your life that you'd never do this kind of thing again… Aren't you dating that football player? Why would you do this, Chlo?"

"I don't know…", Chloe sat down the bed with tears flowing on her cheeks. "I just… Maybe this is just me, Bree? Maybe this is who I really am... I know I did this once and had to drag you with me so you could pull me out the situation; but I never thought I'd be doing this thing again, worse is, I never thought I'd like it."

Aubrey sat beside Chloe and took a deep breath, "You are my sister, and I will swear with my own life to help you get through this _again._ Even if I have to kiss more girls than the legal number of girls one should kiss." Then she held Chloe in her arms to comfort her… "Let's go back out there before they realize something may have happened."

Back in the living room, the Bellas seemed not to notice the three of them were gone at all; the girls were having the time of their lives and Chloe and Aubrey joined them. The red head noticed Beca wasn't there, but she tried not to care to look for her; not that she didn't want to, but she knew Aubrey would only stop her from doing so.

"I'm gonna go get some air guys… woooh! We throw one hell of a party!", a sweaty all pumped up Stacie grabbed her glass of drink and went outside to the pool area get some fresh air… "Beca? What are you doing out here? We're having a really great time inside…"

"Oh, Hey Stacie.", Beca smiled at the tall chick who seated beside her. "I just… needed to get some air that's all."

Stacie looked down at the tiny brunette beside her, eyebrows raised; Stacie wasn't much of a brainiac but she knew when something was wrong. "I know… we aren't that close, Beca. But if you wanted to let something out, we're the only ones out here and for someone so hot, I'm still a good listener." She tried to joke at Beca.

The brunette took a deep breath, "Have you ever been in a situation when you- well, weren't supposed to be in and you know, you like someone who is absolutely just the wrong person but it feels so right for you and you didn't even know you like he-, him… But you get to the point where that person is just slowly breaking you 'cause you want to be with them but it's just wrong and you don't know if they'd want to be with you…" Beca was certain she kept choking on the words and expected Stacie not to understand a word she said.

"Of couse I do, Beca!", Stacie said as if it were a common thing to occur. "I almost fell in love with a lesbian once…"

"What!?", Beca's eyes widened in shock.

But Stacie only shrugged, "she was nice… I almost agreed to go with her and elope…", _wow, this talk with Stacie isn't so bad after all. She's making me hopeful about me and Chloe, actually.-you wish.._

"So, what happened?", Beca hoping for a better ending to Stacie's story.

"Well, I found a guy and I realized I really want to be in a relationship with a guy than her… You know, he's a hunter", Stacie gestured both hands to her center. _And so all hope was lost. Great._ "…okay, Becs… I'm going back inside. You wanna come?"

Beca let out a sigh before standing, "Okay, let's go…"

Inside the girls were forming a circle squatted on the floor. Stacie skipped her way to the group like a happy kid in the park. Beca sat beside Fat Amy and Jessica while across from her was Chloe and Aubrey. The blonde clearly glaring at Beca though she did not make any eye contact to both.

"Alright, aca-pitches, let's play spin the bottle!", Fat Amy announced while holding an empty wine bottle and placing it at the center of their circle. "Whoever gets pointed with both ends of the bottle will be making out. No one is allowed to change places." _What!? Oh well, I just happen to be sitting across Chloe accidentally then!_ There was a chorus of disgust; except Cynthia who was sitting across Stacie, she seemed to be excited about the game; but everyone agreed.

Every spin of the bottle, Beca's heart raced. Cynthia and Stacie had already been in their second make out dare and Lily and Fat Amy's third time. _Why the fuck hasn't the bottle land to me and Chloe yet?!—oh right, so now I'm hoping to get to make out with Chloe. Perfect!_ Beca rolled her eyes at herself.

"Ow-. What?", Beca snapped when she felt Amy's elbow nudge her arm.

"Really, Becs, you were the one who probably had the least alcohol but you're so unfocused.", Fat Amy said slurring her words. "The bottle is on you and Chloe. Time for Bloe to make out, pitches!"

The other Bellas were howling except for Beca, Chloe and Aubrey. The brunette looked across her and saw the red head staring back. All she could see now was Chloe… Beautiful Chloe… _Should I make the first move? What she'll flinch or push me back? That'd be really embarrassing. I'm just gonna wait for her to do the first move then which she never will._ And then Chloe moved slowly to the center of the circle... Beca was startled, _She does want to kiss me! Or just because of the Bellas cheering on them._ Beca got into kneeling position and started to move closer to Chloe too to meet her at the center, and when they were finally facing each other, it happened.

"Fuck! Gahdamnit Aubrey!", Beca screamed as she stumbled on her back from pulling away from Aubrey. Howls and hoots filled the living room. Chloe and Beca had the same look - shock; mouths dropped open.

"C'mon Beca... We're just having fun... Wooh!", Aubrey sound drunk. Beca was pretty sure Aubrey never had one single drink. _She kissed me to stop me from kissing Chloe._ _Bitch._ Beca rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth from Aubrey's saliva. _Gross._ She stormed out the room with tears rolling down her cheeks; not from hurt, but from anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Chloe…"

"Hmm… Five more minutes, Becs…"

"Chloe."

"Becs, I swear, I'll be up in five… Just give me—"

"Chloe! Seriously! Get up!"

The red head abruptly got out of bed when she heard her scream - Aubrey. Chloe's head felt like it was hammered a hundred times from last night. After she saw Beca walking away, everything blacked out. She wondered how she even got to bed.

"Aubrey, do you not cut anyone some slack like ever? Not even on spring break? Jesus Christ, my head hurts like—"

"She's gone.", Aubrey quickly said it but Chloe knew exactly what she meant. "I mean, she's going; she might as well be gone…" It was true. Chloe looked beside her closet where Beca's luggage settled, it was empty now. She ran outside her bedroom not caring what she looked like, she figured she probably looked so wasted from last night.

As Beca stepped down from the last staircase, the door bell rang. Since she was leaving anyway, she might as well get it. As she opened, she was kind of startled by the boy smiling that pretty boy smile at her. "Hey… I'm Tom. Remember me?", he said cockily. _Right. That guy Chloe was having sex in the shower when she forced me to sing Titanium. Wait, why is here? I thought he and Chloe aren't together anymore?-, no wait, why do I care?_

"Becs, wait…-, Tom?"

Beca and Tom both looked up the stairs when they heard Chloe. The red head quickly fixed her hair, kind of embarrassed by her morning look. She didn't seem to mind though that she was just wearing a thin silk night gown. But that was Chloe – she's just confident on all.. _All of that.._ Beca thought as she looked at Chloe looking wasted but hot in her morning face; like she hadn't seen that before.

"Hey, Chlo… Uhm… Good Morning?", Tom snorted when she saw Chloe's overall look.

"What are you doing here?", Chloe looking a lot startled. _I was just asking him the same question._ Beca said in her mind as she watched the two in conversation.

"Oh… Aubrey sent me a text that you wanted me to come over before the spring break ends and that you missed me…", Tom said shyly and a little confused as Chloe doesn't seem to recall why Tom had come. "Was it all a joke?"

"No, Tom.. Of course it wasn't. Chloe is just surprised to see you.", _and here she comes – Ms. Posen ready to save the world. Oh joy._

As Aubrey dragged an almost bare naked Chloe to Tom, Beca couldn't bear to see, she walked out the door with all her luggage and without saying goodbye… As Chloe saw Beca go, her mind was split – to stay with Tom or to go chase Beca? She had to decide.

"Tom, will you excuse me? You can sit down if you want…", as the red head took a step, Aubrey's hands were already on her wrist.

"What are you think you're doing, Chloe? Tom is right here.", Aubrey said in gritted teeth but Chloe only pulled her hand away the control freak and stormed out to follow Beca. The brunette was already in the middle of their porch stairs when Chloe caught up with her.

"Beca… What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just bringing my luggage out your house for fun."

"Really Becs? There's no need to be sarcastic right now… Why are you leaving?", Chloe's expression was full of confusion. Beca was looking closely at the red head's face. There were shadows under eyes clearly from lack of sleep mixed with her smudged up eyeliner. Chloe's pores and wrinkles obvious in the bright daylight. _She looks so beautiful,_ Beca thought. _I just want to kiss her right now._ Beca then snapped herself out.

"Ugh. Like you don't know what's happening, really… Don't play dumb, Beale.", although the brunette said this more softly than she expected. Slowly, she turned around from the red head but she already grabbed her shoulders.

"Beca, please… You don't have to go. I dragged you all the way here and I'm not kicking you out. I want you to stay. This is exactly what I meant when I said I don't want to ruin our relationship because something like that happened. I am so sorry I kissed you; I don't want to lose you, Becs. You're so important to me… Please just stay.", Chloe's eyes were full of tears that she was holding back. Beca could not resist seeing Chloe this hurt; even if she didn't have the reason why Chloe would at all get hurt ( _she doesn't even like me,_ Beca thought).

"Chlo, you're not kicking me out… I'm just leaving. We can talk about this back at Barden. And, my taxi's waiting. I'm sorry."

"Beca, I'll pay for your taxi, just don't go!", Chloe was now gripping Beca's wrist tight it hurt, and the tears she kept holding back have now fallen.

"Chloe, just let me go okay? Jesus, woman! You're just—ugh! I don't want to hurt you, Chlo! Let me go!", Beca's shouting lured Tom and Aubrey to the front door; she looked up to them, "Chlo, your boyfriend's here. You'll do fine, I know that. I have to leave but I'll talk to you soon…", Beca then gave Chloe's a hand a quick squeeze and got inside the taxi; looking once more to the girl she's falling in love with through the window.

In the taxi, Beca tried to drown everything in her head with music but it wasn't working; she gave up and put her headphones back inside her bag and just allowed the memories of her conversation with Aubrey last night run through her mind.

 _ **Last Night…**_

Beca was in Chloe's room after Aubrey had kissed her. A knock on the door came, as she was expecting to be Chloe, Beca opened the door and saw a sober Aubrey.

"I'm sorry; my lips are off limits at this time. Please try again next century.", a very pissed Beca said.

"I'm not here to kiss you, Beca. I wanted to talk to you…" Beca began to shut the door, really not wanting to talk with Aubrey right now or ever, when she continued, "…about Chloe."

Hesitantly, she let the blonde inside, and as soon as the door shut behind them, Aubrey started, "Beca, I want you to stay away from Chloe."

"What? Who are you to tell me who to stay or stay away from?"

"I've known Chloe for a long time; I know when something is bad or good for her, Beca. I know you don't understand; but you care for Chloe as her best friend, you'd listen to what I would say, for her sake.", Aubrey said confidently.

 _I care for her as more than a best friend, shitface._ Beca only stared at the blonde, but meant for her to continue; and she did. "Chloe's been in this situation before, and it broke her a lot. It was like this, she was in a party and I caught her making up with some girl; not long, Chloe fell for her. Believe me Beca, I once supported Chloe and was totally happy for her then guess what that aca-bitch did? Me and Chloe caught her having sex with another girl at a sorority house party. Later we found out Chloe's ex-girlfriend made things official with that other girl; Chloe then begged me to help her get revenge. And so we did. I made out with that other girl so Chloe's ex could see and then she dumped her.", as Aubrey said the last part, she got goose bumps on the memory.

Beca only stared blanky, taking up Aubrey's story in disbelief.

"I don't know if she likes you, Beca. But it's better if you'd just stay away to prevent things that will hurt Chloe from happening again; if you don't want to ruin anything between the two of you, you'll do as I say."

When Beca did not respond, Aubrey turned and left the room, knowing she has already succeeded in making Beca realize…

When Beca's taxi had left Chloe's view, she was accompanied by Tom back inside the house. Although the red head didn't care about personal space that much; that time, it seemed like it was all she ever wanted. Chloe went back to her bedroom to change and fix herself leaving Tom in the living room with Aubrey. As she was looking at herself in the mirror trying to catch up what happened 5 minutes ago, her phone rang, snapping her out.

It was Jesse. Her eyebrows creased in confusion before answering the call, "Hello? Jesse?"

"Hey, Chloe.. Yeah it's me… I- I just wanted to ask, is Beca with you?"

Chloe's heart beat faster at the mention of the brunette's name. _What did Jesse want? She wants Beca back now? No way I'm giving Beca back to that asshole!_ Instead of telling Jesse the truth, she said, "Uhm, Yeah… She's still asleep though, we had a lot of fun and alcohol last night, so…", Chloe said trying to make it sound bright.

"Oh… Good. I really wanted to talk to you about something. Can you go somewhere Beca can't hear in case wakes up?", Jesse had a hint of excitement in his voice.

Chloe was a little disappointed; her lie meant to hurt Jesse. She wanted to put down the phone, the sound of Jesse's voice only made her irritated; but then, she couldn't help thinking what Jesse was calling for… "Sure Jes, I'm in the living room right now. Shoot. I'm all ears."

"Well, I wanted to ask for your help to get Beca back…"

 _What!? I could kill you right now!_ Chloe wanted so badly to reach inside the phone and choke Jesse to death. It took a moment before she could sit on her rage and answer Jesse, "Uh, yeah, but I have to tell you Jesse, I got a little disappointed with what you did to Beca. You know she's my best friend and I hate to see her hurt. But if you promise me to be sincere this time, I'll help you out." _You fucker._

"Oh yeah, cool. You have my word, Chlo. I promise I will do anything for you, I owe you one.", Chloe couldn't help but think of Jesse's smug face. _Gahd. I want to break his nose right now._

"It'll take a lot of convincing but I'll do my best to talk Beca into getting back with you… Bye Jesse.", and she put down the phone. Clearly, she couldn't talk to Beca and she gave false hope to Jesse. _Way to screw things, Chloe._

Chloe came back out properly dressed and tried to settle Tom in for the night and tomorrow, thanking God that tomorrow will be their last day here and they'll be back in Barden and she can avoid Tom again, and most especially, see Beca again. Chloe may have masked to turn his attention to Tom but her thoughts were with Beca.

That afternoon, The Bellas chilled at Chloe's backyard drinking milk shakes Fat Amy made to cure their hang over. Chloe and Tom were out on the field riding horses. All the other Bellas were looking at them from where the girls had settled.

"Awwwe, they are just so in love.", Aubrey spoke while staring at Chloe and Tom with hearts in her eyes.

"Ugh. Yeah, right… Like, I know I'm supposed to be the hot one and not know a lot of things but, I know love when I see one. But that…", Stacie gestured a hand to Chloe and Tom while shaking her head. "No spark."

Aubrey scowled up at Stacie who stood next to her with a strawberry shake in her hand. "Aca-scuse me? They obviously are in love. Look at how Tom looks at Chloe and how she smiles back."

"Nooo. Stacie's right. If this whole house would be on fire, you could throw in Chloe and Tom and they could put it out with their dullness… There's no love. Especially Chloe… And well, she smiles back more sweetly to dogs than to Tom. She's just forcing it with him.", it was Fat Amy who said this.

Aubrey turned to Fat Amy and scowled at her too with mouth dropped open. "What is the matter with you pitches? Can you not see how happy Chloe is with him?"

"Nope. Not as happy as she is with Beca.", answered Cynthia Rose. And everyone agreed in chorus except Aubrey.

"Yeah, you want to see real love Aubrey you should see how Beca and Chloe look at each other, but I'm pretty sure you've noticed.", Stacie shrugged.

Aubrey cocked her head slightly to the side as if to question while looking at Tom and Chloe again. Everyone seemed to be nonchalant about the brunette and red head loving each other; like it was right there all the time, like it wasn't such a shocker. _So Chloe loves Beca? And they pretty sure meant love as in more than friends or best friends._ Aubrey then knew what she had to do next. She has to stop Chloe from loving Beca before she hurts herself again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Back in Barden…**_

Beca woke up to the sound of students arriving from their spring break vacation. It was the start of school again and as usual Beca had no plan on going to her first period class.

"Skipping Philosophy again?", Kimmy Jin, Beca's roommate, asked as she was looking down at Beca who was still under her sheets.

Beca, a little startled, since Kimmy Jin hardly ever talked to her, "I- uhm..", but before Beca could answer, Kimmy was out the door with a curt 'Bye' to Beca. Instead of being annoyed, the brunette only felt amused on her roommate.

After taking a shower, Beca got dressed, procrastinating on attending the Bellas meeting, as what Aubrey had messaged to the group. The brunette couldn't help thinking of seeing Chloe again. _What if Chloe would be different? What if it would be awkward?_ Beca let out a sigh; she had to face Chloe again sooner or later, so better to go out there, find out, and end the agony.

As Beca entered the room, she realized she just made a grand entrance. The Bellas were looking at her and Aubrey glaring. "You're late, Beca.", the blonde announced. Beca only gave a quick wave and looked for a seat. _Perfect! The only seat available was beside Chloe. It HAD to be beside Chloe! WTH!_ Beca forced her feet to walk towards the empty chair but couldn't help it; she looked up at Chloe who was staring back at her. Chloe, as beautiful as ever with her hair in a messy bun; was wearing a sleeveless sweat shirt and tights. Beca felt a shiver run through her whole body as she seated, she knew Chloe was looking at her but the brunette kept looking forward. From Beca's side view she could see Chloe trying to open her mouth to say something when she was stopped by Aubrey who clapped her hands loudly.

"Okay, Bellas! Welcome back. I hope everyone had a great spring break.", Aubrey laughed. Beca almost rolled her eyes at her, then, Aubrey continued… "We know someone else had intense fun.", the blonde winked at Chloe. _Of course! Chloe had 'intense fun' as what Aubrey described it. She was with Tom. Someone just put a bullet through my head now._ Beca couldn't help but think.

After the meeting, which really consists of – Bellas practice schedule, Aubrey talking about Tom and Chloe, songs for the next competition, Tom and Chloe, schedule for the competition, Tom and Chloe shit… The Bellas got up and headed out the room.

"Hey, Becs.", Chloe had catch up with Beca, and she smiled but not the usual bright smile she had. There was something off with her.

"Hey, Chlo..", was only Beca said as she kept walking with the red head walking side her.

"Becs, you said we could talk when we get back and now we're here. So can we talk now?", Chloe stopped walking and blocked Beca to make her stop too.

"You wanna talk right now? Out here? Standing up?", Beca raised her eyebrow. She thought it would piss Chloe but the red only giggled. _Oh my god. I can die in peace now._ Beca tried to stop it but her smile showed. She couldn't resist Ms. Adorable Red Head especially when she giggled like that.

"Okay, fine, Beale. Where do you want to talk?", Beca asked more lightly.

"Hmm.. Well, Aubrey's probably back at our dorm room…", Chloe answered, her eyes searching out the open clearly thinking where Beca and her should talk.

"We could go to our dorm room.", Beca said it quickly, thinking twice about her suggestion. _Bad move, Mitchell. She'll think you have nasty thoughts inviting her to your room, you nasty motherfucker._ "I mean-, ONLY if you want to, Chlo.. We could just stay here, it'd be cool too or just—", Chloe held a finger to Beca's mouth to silence her and the brunette was thankful for this since she was obviously getting nervous.

"Sounds great, Becs… It's the perfect place. Kimmy Jin isn't there right?"

"No… She has class and some club to attend to… Not that I know…", Beca gave a breath. _Phew. Keep it cool, Beca._

They got inside Beca and Kimmy Jin's dorm room. Beca got comfortable in her bed as Chloe closed the door and settled beside Beca as well. The red settled TOO close to her that is… Beca felt a little nervous; stiffening herself not to move but Chloe's head was so close to her. Not expecting it, Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. It made the brunette look at Chloe, then, she kissed again, this time on the lips… Beca didn't push Chloe; the red pulled back gently. "Beca…", They were staring at each other's eyes. Beca was sure Chloe's pupils had dilated. She could feel her heart beating as fast as hers were.

"I thought we were going to talk.", Beca quirked her lip to the side.

"But Beca…", Chloe doing a VERY VERY cute puppy dog face, "this is much better than talking, is it not?"

 _Oh god. I just can't resist you, Chloe. All I want is my tongue inside your mouth right now. I could kiss you all day…_

"That's really sweet, Becs..", Chloe was amused at Beca.

"What!?", Beca's eyes widened.

"What you just said… That you want your tongue inside my mouth all day… Oh wait, you didn't really mean to say that out loud, did you?", Chloe laughed hard.

"Are you laughing at me, Beale? Are you?", Beca pushed Chloe and rolled her over so that she's be on top of Chloe now… She then pushed her lips on Chloe's and she was right inside her mouth like how she wanted to be; hoping it would last as long as they'd get tired.

After what had to be a long make out session, Chloe's phone rang, but she continued kissing Beca. It rang and rang… Until Beca was the one who pulled back. "Chlo, maybe you should get that. Might be important..", Chloe grabbed her phone to see Aubrey's name on the screen. She cancelled the call and laid back down Beca's bed and pulled her to kiss again. Beca didn't bother asking too. Another minute came and Chloe's phone started to ring again. This time, neither of the girls stopped their kiss. After another 2 minutes, it rang again. Beca pulled back, "Chloe, I really think you should get that.", she said as she helped the red head out the bed.

"Gahdamnit, Aubrey! She just won't—", as Chloe grabbed her phone, she came to see it wasn't Aubrey this time.

"hmm… Well, you know our dear Aubrey.", Beca tried to joke. But Chloe's expression was now serious.

"I'll be back…", Chloe said as she walked out the room. She answered her phone. "Hey. Jesse. What is it?"

"Hey, Chloe. I just wanted to ask you if you've talked to Beca… You know… About what we talked about?", asked Jesse.

Chloe hesitantly said, "Oh right… Of course… I just- well, we just got back and yeah… I'm on my way to her right now, I'll tell her… Don't worry, Jesse. I'll get back to you ASAP.", and she put the phone down and went back to Beca's room.

"What did Aubrey want?", asked Beca. "No wait, don't tell me. I don't care." Chloe laughed. She always knew there had been a distance between Beca and Aubrey, and now especially given what Aubrey had discovered.

"Listen, Becs. I think… We really need to talk… You know, about us? About what happened? Do you think we can do that?", Chloe was more serious now.

Beca changed her expression as well. "Okay… I think we really need to talk too. But, you start." Chloe was about to open her mouth when the door flung open and Kimmy Jin stared at them. Beca gave a sigh, "Next time I guess?", and Chloe nodded, gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the room.

Chloe was back in her own dorm room which she shared with Aubrey. "Back so long, huh?", Chloe turned as she was changing and saw Aubrey standing with her arms crossed. "So where were you?"

Chloe could lie but it'd be useless. Aubrey could have asked Tom and the rest of the Bellas if Chloe was with them, which she was not. The red gave a sigh before answering, "Yeah, I was just over at Beca's."

"What!? Chloe, I told you to sta-"

"Jesse wants to get back with her.", Chloe cut off Aubrey and it seemed to work; the blonde looked interested, so she continued. "Jesse asked my help to get back with Beca and I promised him I would talk Beca into getting back with him. It took a lot of convincing. But, yeah… Beca finally agreed." _Fuck._ Chloe thought. _First, giving Jesse a false assurance, then, hiding it from Beca, and now lying to Aubrey. Just fuck!_

"That's great. That's really good news. I'm so happy for Beca… See, Chloe? I always knew Beca was just getting confused or using you as a patch to get her mind off Jesse. But that's okay. You have Tom and he's a really great guy.", Aubrey said as if it were to encourage Chloe.

"Right…", Chloe said. Then she turned back around to continue changing.

A week and 3 days passed, Chloe and Beca never got the chance to talk – credits to Aubrey for that; the blonde had been hooking Tom and Chloe up a lot; going to the movies, dinner, watching Tom's game. But Beca never pressured Chloe, she was patient, she thought it probably wasn't the time they had that talk, so she got busy with her mash ups that made the days pass by quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **That night…**_

Aubrey was heading back to her dorm room from the grocery store when she bumped to Jesse who was just walking out from Beca's dorm. "Jesse… Visiting the girlfriend I believe? Congratulations by the way. I'm happy you two are back together.", Aubrey greeted Jesse brightly.

Jesse creased his eyebrows, clearly confused. He sighed, "who said we got back?". Aubrey had a look like Jesse was having; confused by his answer.

"Chloe… She told me she talked with Beca last week and Beca agreed to get back with you…"

"No… I did ask for Chloe's help. But she never called me back. So, I made my move. That's funny, 'cause I also asked Beca if Chloe had talked to her about us and she said she hasn't. You know what's going on with them?"

Aubrey knew then. Chloe lied to her, and she sure damn lied to Jesse too. She didn't want Beca and Jesse back together. But it was Aubrey's first priority to protect Chloe from this chaos (as she sees it). "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jesse. I know Chloe's been really busy with Tom. She probably forgot to talk to Beca about you. All she's been talking about lately is Tom…", Aubrey explained. Jesse didn't seem to react, he only gave a quick not and got to his feet… "Jesse, wait." Jesse turned as Aubrey called. "I want you to tell Chloe you got back with Beca."

Jesse looking a lot more confused than he was earlier. "What would I want to do that, Aubrey?"

"Trust me, Jesse. If you want Beca back, tell Chloe that. I will personally help you with Beca. But this has to stay between us since you're a treblemaker. It's a kind of a big deal to me associating with your kind, but I'll make an exception to you."

"Okay, Aubrey… But, I still don't get it why I have to lie to Chloe. I'm sure Beca will tell her the truth anyway…"

"Just…. Leave it all up to me. Okay, Jesse? I need your word."

"Okay.", Jesse nodded still looking confused but it was kind of an Aubrey trait to be bossy, demanding and controlling.

Aubrey watched Jesse walk away from her. Thinking of how Chloe had lie and she had to do the same. It was to protect Chloe after all, help Jesse to get Beca back as well. She thought she was doing more good than bad at this point.

Another day had come. Chloe woke up and looked at her phone. It had been a habit. And also, she checked if Beca had called or sent a text. And she had a message, not from Beca but from Jesse.

" _I just want to thank you for helping me get Beca back. Thanks Chloe. I owe you.",_ Chloe stared at her phone in shock.

"Chloe, you okay?", Aubrey asked looking at Chloe from her own bed.

"Jesse just sent a text. He and Beca are back together. I don't know how—", Chloe's look was full of confusion.

"Oh, yeah. You talked Beca into getting back with him, right?", Aubrey said. She was playing Chloe's own lying game.

 _No I didn't. I don't want him to get back with Beca._ "uhm. Yeah. I guess I did, Bree. I was just hoping I would find out from Beca."

"Maybe she forgot, Chlo. I saw Jesse walking out her dorm last night… They're probably just catching up with each other. I'm sure she'll tell you soon enough.", Aubrey giving a bright smile to Chloe. "Oh, I almost forgot… Tom asked if you were free today… You should really go out with him, Chlo. Beca and Jesse are happy now; you deserve the same happiness as well." After a few seconds, Chloe finally nodded. There was nothing she can do now but be happy for Beca and be happy with her own life as well.

There had been a few more days before the Bellas would meet and rehearse. Beca thought to just wait for that day to talk to Chloe. But made a second one, Aubrey would never allow a time during their rehearsals to talk. So she grabbed her phone and dialled Chloe's number. At first, it went to her voice mail. The second time, someone answered. "Hello?", it was a man's voice.

"Oh, sorry. This isn't Chloe, is it?"

The voice on the other end laughed, "of course not Beca. It's Tom. Chloe's in the ladies room. She asked me to hold her purse. I had to answer thought it would be important. You want me to tell Chloe to call you back?"

"Uh… No, Tom. I'll see her soon anyway. Don't tell her I called, okay?", Beca's voice was shaking. Her heart felt like it was being crumpled.

"Oh, okay Beca. Got it… Bye.", as Tom hung up, Beca couldn't help her tears from falling. _I guess Chloe had finally decided. And she decided to move on and just be with Tom._ Beca had really thought Chloe still wanted to talk to her about what happened to them in Tennessee. Maybe Chloe was like Stacie – she finally realized she wanted to be with a guy than with a girl. _It's time for you to move on then, Mitchell. Do not ruin Chloe's relationship. Just be happy for her now._

That same day, Jesse made a move again, and this time succeeded. Aubrey had kept her side of the bargain. And so the days before the Bellas rehearsal, Beca started to spend time with Jesse again.

 _ **Bellas rehearsal day…**_

Match pitching, cardio, and making up the choreography had been a beat to all of the Bellas, as usual. The only thing unusual was Aubrey mischievously bright that day. All of them were congratulated and thanked by Aubrey for their 'great' cooperation and team work. The blonde dismissed them and looking forward for tomorrows next practice. Funny for that day too that Beca and Chloe were both acting like nothing had happen to them; that they had nothing to talk about. Beca thought she would just let it go and finally accept the fact that Chloe has moved on and not want to talk anymore. But no, the brunette had to find out. She had to hear it from Chloe. To her surprise, it was Chloe who come up to her first. As Beca was putting her things back inside her bag, Chloe called, "Hey, Becs… Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Chlo… I was about to come to you anyway, but yeah, what's up?

"'What's up?', really Beca? That's what you say to me?", Chloe had a look of disappointment and a little anger. "We were going to talk, Becs. About us; and you didn't even tell me you got back with Jesse. Are you that dense?"

"Oh, I'm dense? I wasn't the one busy with Tom!", Beca raised her voice a little, clearly pissed at Chloe.

"Like I had a choice, Beca! Aubrey was dragging me; LITERALLY dragging me to go with Tom. I was never alone with him; Aubrey was with us all the time.", Chloe was beginning to raise her voice as well.

"Why are blaming me, Chlo? Don't I deserve to be happy like you are?"

"Aubrey was right…", Chloe flinched, she had the look of disgust now. "You were just using me as a patch to your broken heart… You were going to choose Jesse all along." Chloe walked away from the brunette not even bothering to stop her. Beca only watched Chloe; both thinking how selfish the other is. And Aubrey… Looking at Chloe walking away from Beca, knew she had the upper hand. Aubrey Posen had won.

Back at her dorm room, Chloe dived to her bed; sinking her head in her pillow. She heard the door open but didn't care. She didn't care if Aubrey would see her; she didn't want anything right now but to be alone.

"Chloe…", Aubrey sat down beside the crying red head and pat her back. "This is exactly the thing I was talking about… You need to stop forcing her. She didn't even bother to stop you.", Chloe did not respond. But her sobs slowed down as she rolled to her back and faced Aubrey.

"You were right, Bree. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Will you help me again get through this?"

"I swore on my life, Chlo. I will stand beside you 'til my vocal chords will stop working…", Aubrey smiled down to the red head and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Date Night**

It was date night. Chloe asked Aubrey what she should wear on her date with Tom. After a hundred dresses thrown on the floor, Aubrey finally held a thumb up to Chloe. "You look stunning! Even I want to date you in that dress you're wearing… My my Chloe Beale.", Aubrey said giving a bright and excited smile to Chloe.

"Stop it, Bree.", Chloe giggled. "Okay, I'm ready…", she smiled back brightly to Aubrey. It was all she could do now – move on and be happy for herself and for Beca. _Beca… Beca who's probably with Jesse right now… Kissing him…_ For a moment, Chloe had flash backs of her and Beca back at their farm house; from the moment they got there, Beca's expression amazed at their farm house, Beca watching her during the sun set, the whip cream fight, playing around at the lake, the feel of Beca's lips on hers. Every memory Chloe had with Beca seemed to flow all over her head, she knew it was all gone now; nothing but a mere memory. _I'm sorry Beca… I need to move on now… Goobye._ And she bid Beca farewell on her mind before snapping back to reality.

"Great. Tom is right outside… Have fun kids…", Aubrey gave Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and red head was off to her date with Tom. Aubrey took a moment to look at the two get inside Tom's car and they were gone…

 _ **Beca's dorm room…**_

It was another night with Jesse. He promised Beca for another movie _AGAIN._ Beca couldn't help rolling her eyes at the thought. The knock on her door told her that movie time was about to begin. Jesse was standing with a bag of pop corn on one hand and a DVD on the other (Beca didn't care to see what it was; probably another cheesy one). The two jumped in Beca's bed and started to watch, not conscious on getting comfortable since Kimmy Jin was out in a slumber party with other Asian students in Barden. Beca did her best to stay awake for the rest of the movie but in the middle, she was just staring and not watching at all. At the near end, she suddenly stopped the movie, startling Jesse.

"Hey… The best part was about to come, Becs… Why'd you stop it?"

"Can we talk, Jesse?", no humour was on Beca's face.

"Sure, Becs… About what? I also wanted to talk to you about us… But I figured to wait for you to open up, I didn't wanna put any pressure on you… I was the one who did you wrong. And, I'm really sorry Becs… I haven't really apologized for breaking up with you. But now, I'm totally sure of how I feel. I want you Becs… Even if you hate movies, I still love you, and I always will.", Jesse was pouring his heart out to Beca. It was true that he felt sorry and Beca could feel his sincerity. But it wasn't Jesse anymore. It was Beca.

"Look, Jesse… I want to confess something.", Beca started. Jesse was kind enough to listen to Beca this time. "You are an amazing guy and boyfriend, I guess. Any girl would be lucky enough to have you. I once thought I was the lucky girl, Jesse. But now, I came to realize, I'm not."

"Becs, if you're talking about how I broke up with you it's not—"

"No, Jesse. I'm in love with someone else.", Beca looked down when she said it and Jesse, his mouth dropped open. _Karma's a bitch._

"Do I know him?", Jesse looked hurt. And it's true he was.

Beca quirked her mouth at Jesse's question; she somehow found it amusing. "Her… And yes, you do know her…", Beca looked up at Jesse again as he was shaking his head like he meant he didn't understand what Beca was talking about. So she continued… "I was with Chloe last spring break. I wasn't gonna go with her but she somehow convinced me, or rather black mailed me.", again Beca smiled at the memory. "I didn't know what happened. We kissed. And I cannot stop thinking about her now… I know she has Tom and she probably doesn't care about me but, I still can't do this to her or to you – pretend I could love as I have before, lie to Chloe that I never fell for her, and fool myself that I can take being with you… I love you, Jesse. You are such a good person. But my heart is with Chloe now; Even if I can't have her. You don't need to blame yourself. This is my choice, Jess.", and now it was Beca's turn to pour her heart out. Jesse couldn't even speak. "Say something…"

Jesse took a deep breath then nodded, "that was a long one but it was really just the 'it's not you, it's me' cliché", the guy smiled and it made Beca smile as well. "Anyway Becs, if you really love Chloe, you should be with her… Chloe would be lucky enough to have you, Becs. Thank you for being true and telling me that…", for a moment they held each other's hands before saying their last goodbye. Both had decided to remain friends still though; and then Beca was alone in her room with no boyfriend or girlfriend.

 _ **Aubrey's dorm room…**_

The moment she watched Tom drive off with Chloe, Aubrey sat down the computer and started on her report. A few hours passed, and the there'd been a knock on her door.

"Jesse? What are you doing?", Aubrey was a little surprise to see Jesse at that time of the night. She was expecting him to be with Beca. "Weren't you with Beca?"

"Good Evening, Aubrey. Can I come in?", and she let him in. "I _was_ with Beca… We had a great movie night, until she confessed something.", Aubrey took a hard swallow, contents in her stomach began to rose up and she fought hard to keep them in… "She loves Chloe. Do you know about this?"

Aubrey took a deep breath, her hands shaking. "I- I did, Jesse."

"That's why you made me lie to Chloe?"

The blonde started to tell Jesse the story; what happened at Chloe's farm house. How she caught both of them kissing and what she did after that – hooking Chloe with Tom, making Jesse lie to Chloe, hurting Beca by talking about Chloe and Tom all the time.

"I was trying to protect her.", Aubrey was excusing.

"That's not right, Aubrey. You had good intentions for Chloe, yes. But playing with someone's feelings and deceiving people is not right. Aubrey, you can protect Chloe all you want… But really, who are you protecting her from? You don't need to protect Chloe from someone who loves her. And when Beca loves, she loves… I know, because she once loved me. I will vouch for her if you let her be with Chloe. Well if Chloe wants Beca too."

Aubrey surprised at what Jesse had said. She could deny all she wanted, but Jesse was telling the truth… She stood silent; realizing what she's done.

"Aubrey, I really don't expect you to understand but—", Aubrey raised a hand to Jesse to stop him then stormed out her dorm room.

 _ **Knock knock…**_

Beca opened the door at the loud, urgent knock from her dorm room. "Aubrey? What the hell? What are you doing here?", Beca was very surprised to see the blonde standing out her dorm room.

"Shut up and get your coat.", Aubrey demanded.

"Excuse me? You don't come here just to tell me to shut up and get my coat. No. I'm going to sleep.", Beca was about to close the door when Aubrey pushed; forcing to let herself inside.

"You need to listen to me, Beca! Chloe is with Tom now and—", before Aubrey could continue her 'Chloe and Tom' stories; Beca cut her off.

" _Chloe is with Tom! Chloe is with Tom! Chloe is with Tom!_ Jesus! I'm so tired of your stories about them! I know! I know! I know! I know you don't want me near Chloe! You think I'm just using her to get Jesse back… You're wrong! I do love her… I love her… I love Chloe Fucking Beale… That adorable, irresistible, red headed, a capella singing bbbbbggghhh arrrggggghhh!", Beca was screaming and moving her hands in different directions, she was shaking, irritated at Aubrey and at herself at how she loves Chloe. When Beca had caught her breath again, she looked at Aubrey who stayed silent and lifted her lips, like she was almost smiling. "What?", Beca asked her irritatingly.

Aubrey WAS smiling! Her voice was soft when she spoke, "I am sorry I tried to separate you and Chloe. I didn't know you were falling for her too. I've made a really huge mistake because I wanted to protect Chloe so bad, I ended up to be the one hurting her."

"What do you mean?", Beca cocked her head to the side, she was now calming down.

"I mean… I was the one behind everything, Beca…", Beca could see tears that were held back in Aubrey's eyes. She continued, "I made Chloe go out with Tom a lot so she wouldn't get a chance to be with you… but I was there at every date they had… I- I made Jesse tell Chloe you two got back together so she'll see that you were only using her to get over Jesse. And now, she's with Tom because she thinks you and Jesse are back together, I told her she should move on too. We need to go get her Beca. I have to make things right again…", Aubrey's eyes were pleading. Beca took a moment before processing everything inside her head; how she would react to Aubrey's confession, she could not stay mad at the blonde after realizing she was wrong. It was probably hard for Aubrey to admit something like this…

"I'll go get my coat…", Beca quirked her mouth to Aubrey, and when the brunette moved to get her coat, Aubrey grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Woaaah… Slow down, Bree… Save some for Chloe, okay?", Beca tried to joke and it worked when Aubrey laughed.

Aubrey and Beca headed out and into Aubrey's car to go get Chloe… "Do you even know where they are?", Beca asked, a little unsure and uneasy about sabotaging Chloe's dat.

"Ugh! Damn it! Chloe's phone is turned off.", the blonde said while she's driving. "I'm going to call Tom." After 3 rings, Tom finally picked up, "Tom, where are you right now?... Ok… What? I cant-, damn it!" Aubrey dropped her phone and put both hands on the stirring wheel.

"What'd he say? Where are they?", Beca asked again.

"They're still at the movie house, I think Tom said their heading out, we need to get there fast…" And Aubrey drove a little faster than the speed limit.

Both stepped out Aubrey's car striding to the movie house. "What if she doesn't want me now, Bree?", Beca a little worried, asked Aubrey while catching her breath from how fast they were walking.

"Don't be ridiculous, Beca. She loves you… She's just here with Tom now because of me! It's not her own will…" Beca and Aubrey were now right outside the movie house; only a few people going out until there was no one left. "Let's check the back parking lot…", Aubrey started.

"No, Bree… Let's not.", Beca hesitated.

"What are you talking about, Beca?"

"Look, you were right. It's not Chloe's will to be with Tom tonight. And if it truly weren't, she wouldn't have been with him…", Beca looked down with hopelessness in her eyes.

"But, Beca-"

"Let's just go back, Bree…", and Beca turned back to where Aubrey had parked her car.

Beca and Aubrey had arrived Beca's dorm. Inside Aubrey's car, Beca had thanked her for telling the truth and trying to help her get Chloe back. She hugged Aubrey one more time before getting out the car and going into her room. She was lying on her back in her bed thinking of all the confessions made today; her confession to Jesse that she loves Chloe, Aubrey admitting that she was behind all these bullshit. She came to realize she wasn't really going to be mad at Aubrey; the blonde had good intentions for Chloe. Maybe it was just too late now… She knew she was going to keep her promise anyway to love Chloe and not get into any relationship just to get over Chloe… Beca's eyelids began to feel heave and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beca's dreams were all about spring break and a certain red head. They were both inside the shower; Beca was looking into those light blue eyes and it was like she was hypnotized. _I'm never going to look at anyone else's eyes from now on. I would gladly be trapped in yours forever, Chloe Beale._ This was what Beca had said to Chloe in her dreams. 'Kiss me, Beca… Kiss me and let's stay in this kiss forever.' Chloe told Beca. When their lips met, Beca woke up to the loud thumping on the other side of her door.

"What the f..?", Beca woke with creased eyebrows and with the feeling of someone banging on her head. She paused a moment to listen if she'd dreamt the knock too, and it came again. It was about an hour since Beca rested her eyes, she fell asleep thinking of everything that happened this day, and indeed it had been very exhausting. Beca flung her feet out of bed and walked towards the door. As she opened it, squinting her eyes from the light, head held down; she saw a pair of perfectly-cared woman's feet in flip flops. Beca slowly moved her head up scanning the woman's legs, then her trunk; wearing a perfectly fitted red dress; then she moved up to see her face, up to her fiery head. Beca had her mouth slightly open, her heart starting to beat faster and faster by the second. After a minute of shock, amazement, unbelief, Chloe's lips were on Beca's… The red head had pushed Beca inside and closed the door behind them; she pushed her tongue between Beca's lips, parting it, asking permission, or rather demanding to be inside her mouth and Beca surrendering to it.

They were standing beside Beca's bed now, when Chloe slowly pulled from the kiss and whispered, "Let's not talk… Let's just do everything we've wanted to do for the past few weeks… I know that's what you long for too, Becs." And Beca nodded in agreement. She too wanted to touch Chloe and shower her with kisses so bad. Chloe laid down Beca's bed and slowly pulled the brunette on top of her. "Love me, Beca… Make love to me…", Beca could see the longing and pleading in Chloe's eyes; they were full of lust and love – _and that look is for me,_ Beca thought. _Chloe Beale wants me…_

The two of them helping each other out off their clothes; longing to be skin to skin with each other, allowing their selves to be lost in the moment, their kiss going harder and harder that meant to tell the other how much they've missed each other. They were both naked now. Beca pulled back one more time to look at Chloe; asking for the red head's permission to be inside her now; no words were needed, Chloe nodded and put both arms around Beca's neck and pulled her again to her, and that meant, 'yes, Beca… I want you inside me now…'

Every moan Chloe gave out was music to Beca's ears. _How did I end up being the lucky one who gets to do this girl, huh?_ Although Beca knew Chloe already had a lot of sex experience, the red head sounded so pleased and satisfied at every thrust and touch Beca gave. Chloe pushed Beca a little to see her face; they were taking it slow but their breaths were ragged. "I love you, Beca Mitchell.", Chloe whispered. _She said it first._ Beca always thought she'd be the one to say it first, but it was Chloe. _She loves me. She really does love me…_ "you too..." Beca gave out a laugh when she saw Chloe scowled. _Okay, maybe that ruined the moment._ "I meant… I love you, Chloe Beale…" and they were back to making love.

A few hours had gone when Beca and Chloe feel asleep together. Beca woke and checked her side clock to see its 1:00AM. She saw the red head sound asleep beside her; Beca didn't want to wake Chloe, she just looked so beautiful even when asleep; innocent and irresistible. The brunette planted a soft kiss on her sleeping red beauty and Chloe slowly opened her eyes while smiling. The red head knew she fell asleep with Beca; everything that happened that night will always remain fresh from her memory until she grows old.

"Stealing a kiss, aren't we Beca?", Chloe said in a soft, hoarse voice.

"I couldn't resist not kissing the sleeping beauty next to me.… Oh my god, I sound so cheesy, what's happening to me?"

Chloe laughed at Beca's pretend panic. Beca had always been the badass chick who pushes people who want to care for her. It had been amazing she let Jesse in her life… And now, she's even softer with Chloe. "I guess love makes you cheesy?", Chloe answered half amused.

Beca almost disagreed on what Chloe said, but then she just said, "I guess… You've really captured my heart, Beale." _Holy shit I really need to stop!_

After a minute of silence; staring at each other's faces, Beca spoke again… "Chloe, I want to talk… About us… And… I'll start…" The brunette always knew she and Chloe needed to talk but then it had always been Chloe who wanted it and never had Beca imagined she would start the conversation. She continued, "I don't know exactly what had happen to us back at your farm house but, I guess I wanted it… I mean, I was so confused back there. Suddenly, we just kissed and I admit, I liked it. I mean, I still like it. I mean, I like to kiss you forever.", she was choking so she stopped and gave out a loud breath. _I guess I'm really not good at talking first._

Chloe smiled at Beca; she knew Beca was choking, it's probably killing Beca to start a conversation like this, it was amusing but she didn't want Beca to suffer. So she talked for her. "I guess it was meant to happen Beca… All I really knew before we got there was that, I love you as my best friend, and never did I want to deceive Jesse even if he hurt you. I guess it was there all along; we love each other all along, as more than a friend I mean; we just haven't figured it out yet til _that_ moment happened." Chloe paused, as she talked she was staring deeply into Beca's blue eyes. Chloe had blue eyes too but hers were light and Beca's were darker. "All I'm trying to say is, Becs… Whatever happened to us maybe confusing and we may not be able to figure it out now or ever; our friends and family may never understand; but I'm glad it happened… And I would never give anything up to replace that moment. Let's just focus on us _now._ I mean, if you want to… If you want me to be your…", Chloe couldn't say it. She was probably ashamed that it wasn't Beca who asked her.

"I want you to be my girlfriend.", Beca said it quickly. Blushing so bad Chloe could even see it in the dark. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes or I'll day of embarrassment._

Chloe smiled at Beca's blushing and what she had said. She wanted to tease the brunette but she didn't want to push her further from her embarrassment. "Yes… I'd like- loved that." They both stared and smiled at each other, and giggling at how amusing and amazing had happen to them.

The two lovers both reminisced at how it was just like yesterday when Chloe handed Beca their flyer for Barden Bellas auditions, that time when Chloe forced Beca to sing in the shower with her NAKED, their first performance as Bellas, and all their memories together as just best friends. And now, they're about to take a step to a whole new kind of relationship. The two both promised that it would not affect their being 'sisters' or best friends, and not bring any fight (if the time came) to their rehearsals or performances or when just hanging out with the other Bellas. They both laughed and talked and planned on how to tell the other Bellas about their relationship not noticing the time and neither feeling drowsy at each other's company. When they've made up both their minds, Beca changed the topic.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you got here. I mean, you were with Tom and we were pretty much in a silent war…"

Chloe smiled, she looked hesitant, but told Beca anyway, "I asked Tom to take me back to the dorm… We didn't even finish the movie… We've had other plans after that but I- I-.."

"You don't have to be ashamed, baby…", Beca teased.

"I just couldn't do it, Becs. I mean, he's a great guy… He's just not for me… I'm inlove with you. And everytime he touches my skin I just flinch. I was thinking, if you were with Jesse now, I still couldn't take having a relationship with someone else when I know Im completely in love with you. I wouldn't mind having no one even if it kills me to see you with Jesse."

"I honestly feel the same way, Chlo… I, uhm, I told Jesse I'm in love with you. It was hard but, I just had to do it. I couldn't lie to him and to you and to myself being with him but loving you…", Beca paused, like she realized something. "Wait. If you thought I was with Jesse now, why'd you come over here?"

Chloe smiled. "Aubrey…"

Beca gave a little gasp, "she _told_ you?"

"Yeah… That's really sweet, what you did, telling Jesse how you feel about me."

"Yeah well, thank Aubrey for dragging me to the cinema to ambush your date too.", Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe laughed, "Aubrey's plan failed, Becs!" "But… She really made up for it. You know how hard it is to convince Aubrey Posen? But you did it… Badass Beca Mitchell beating Aubrey… Now how about that, huh?"

The lovers talked and laughed and stared at each other all through the night; not even minding the time. The sun came up and light flowed into the room. The door opened, Kimmy Jin stared down at Beca and Chloe who were both holding back their laughs. Luckily, before day came they both decided to put some clothes on.

"Okay, I guess that's my cue. I'll see you later, Baby…", Chloe bid her girlfriend goodbye and planted a quick kiss on her lips, not caring if Kimmy Jin was there to see, then she went out Beca's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Today was Bellas meeting, as usual, Beca skipped philosophy class; this time, not because she didn't want to go, but because she had no sleep from being up all night with Chloe; and philosophy was a very effective narcotic to Beca. She got dressed and was about to leave when her phone rang. It was a text from Chloe saying it would be better if they'd go together to Bellas meeting for moral support. Today they were going to tell the Bellas about their relationship.

They met up before going to where the Bellas were gathering. They were already late. Chloe had told Beca that Aubrey was gone when she came back to their room. When they entered, The Bellas were already gathered facing Aubrey who was standing infront of them. All the other Bellas were staring at the two girls in confusion that they're walking side by side after a long time not talking to each other. Beca's hands were shaking but and Chloe seemed to be stiff beside her. The brunette travelled her vision to Aubrey, who made things lighter when she saw the blonde smiling sweetly at them. It was the first time she saw Aubrey smiling despite the tardiness.

"Hey guys… What took you so long?", asked Aubrey. Okay, it may have been starting to get weird that she's too bubbly now.

"Me and Beca just caught up at something.", Chloe answered. "In fact, _we_ wanted to share to all of you what held me and Beca a little long." Chloe and Beca exchanged looks as the other Bellas were in confusion; except Aubrey, who perfectly knew what was going on.

"Okay..", Beca started, "Me and Chloe… we had a- we-.. That time in Tennessee… There was something that-, okay, you know what, you do it, Chlo."

"No, you do it!"

"No, you! You know I'm not good at this."

"No, Just finish it, Be-"

"Alright chicks… Someone has to tell the story… Aubrey, you seem to know what's going on…", Fat Amy cut off Beca and Chloe arguing. Aubrey on the other hand was caught off guard; she shook her head in disagreement. It wasn't her story to tell after all. So Fat Amy continued, "Alright, someone has to do it… Let me start… 'Bellas, Chloe and I (I'm pretending to be Beca by the way) had a little situation back at Tennessee… We kissed each other and boom! We're in love.'"

Beca and Chloe's mouths dropped and the exchanged looks again, they were both starting to blush when Fat Amy laughed and said, "That's not really what happened… I made it up-", Fat Amy paused when she saw the two lovers blush. "Wait. Is that what happened!? Oooohhh…" The Bellas were hooting and clapping their hands at the very red faced Beca and Chloe. When they fell silent, Fat Amy then cut in again, "But seriously guys, you don't need to be shy… We all know you two are in love."

"What!? You do!? How?", It was Beca who spoke.

"It's obvious, Beca… No need to be 'shocked' about it really…", Amy answered, and all the other Bellas nodded in agreement.

"Beca, Chloe…", It was Aubrey who spoke. "All we really wanted to say is that, we accept you and we're really happy for you… And in front of all the Bellas, I want to apologize for trying to separate the two of you… I hope you can forgive me…", Beca and Chloe smiled in acknowledgement to Aubrey. "And as long as your relationship won't affect the Bellas, it's all good." _Welcome back, Uptight Aubrey._ But the lovers thanked the Bellas for their acceptance and Aubrey agreed to let this meeting go by and let Chloe and Beca tell their story. Everyone had a great time listening to them and they even all agreed to go back to Chloe's next spring break.

After the Bellas meeting, they all went separate ways except for Beca and Chloe. "Hey, what class do you have next? I have Russian Lit.", Chloe nudged Beca's arm and winked. She knew Beca knows she's trying to fail Russian Lit.

"I have… Oh, I suddenly forgot my next class. How odd.", Beca winked back.

"Well then, can we just have a dull and lazy day together?"

"You have such exciting plans, Beale. I'm in."

It was literally a lazy but not dull day. Beca and Chloe had each other so that took care of 'dull'. They just lay on the grass and look at the sky trying to make things out of the clouds 'shape. They also decided to go get ice cream and rest under a shade of a tree. They were both talking about tacos when someone called out. "Chloe!"

Both Beca and Chloe turned to see Tom walking towards them. "What the hell?", Chloe said in gritted teeth. "Beca, I don't want to talk to him!"

"Well, think fast what you have to say he's coming and it's too late to run!"

"Will you stop joking!?", Chloe hit Beca's shoulder lightly and scowled at her just as Tom finally stopped in front of them. He looked down and the two girls squatting on the grass leaning on a large branch.

"Hey, Chlo… Why didn't you answer my calls? I got so worried last night that you weren't feeling okay. I hope you're better today…", Tom said and Chloe only nodded squinting at the tall man infront of her and the blinding sunlight behind him. When Chloe did not say a word, Tom continued, "So… I was thinking we could go out again tonight or this weekend if you're not too busy…"

"Tom…", Chloe cut off as she stood to face the guy. "I have to be honest… I can't go out with you anymore… I'm with someone."

"What? But I thought…"

"All of that wasn't true… Atleast not for me… I'm so sorry if I gave you false hope, Tom.", Chloe tried to explain but it was just hard for her to. 'This probably how Beca feels about talking.' Chloe thought. Tom only exhaled, expecting Chloe to say more. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything more to say, Tom… I'll just see you soon okay?... C'mon Becs, it's movie time.", Chloe turned leaving Tom under the shady tree grabbing Beca's hand as they walked away from their spot.

"Why didn't you tell him?", Beca asked, half amused at Chloe.

"I don't know, Becs. It just seems awkward… I'm sure he'll know sooner that my 'someone' is really a girl… And that it's you…", Chloe explained and looked at her girlfriend from the side. "You look beautiful, Beca."

Beca met Chloe's eyes and raised an eyebrow saying something out of the blue. "You too Chlo… But, are we really going to see a movie?", she cringed her face a little.

Chloe giggled at the dread look on her girlfriend's face at the thought of the movie. "We can just play a movie and not watch at all…"

"That kind of doesn't make any sense… What would we be doing if we won't watch?", Beca asked innocently.

"We can make people think we're watching a movie when we're really making out.", Chloe winked. And then, they were off to Beca's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A whole year went by smoothly for all the Bellas. They won a couple of championships and get to perform on different events. It was truly a good year for the Bellas. The only sad thing they had to encounter is Aubrey graduating. Though the blonde was an uptight leader, she finally got loosen a bit especially to Beca. Surprisingly, she even turned in the pitch pipe to the brunette when everyone expected her to pass it on to Chloe. But everyone agreed Beca deserved it. If it wasn't for her, the Bellas could have been crawling at the bottom of the sock-a-pellas while singing the same boring song they have for years.

"What are you going to do now, Bree… I mean, you never really told us… And why aren't you even sad that you're leaving!?", a crying Chloe ranted. All the Bellas were in Aubrey and Chloe's dorm room to bid Aubrey goodbye.

"Chlo, I _am_ sad to be leaving, especially the thought of leaving you guys… It's crushing me, really. But this is how life goes. We need to move on. My father always told me… 'If-'"

"Alright Aubrey, you need to stop about what your father's been telling you.", Fat Amy cut in, obviously sick of Aubrey's father's words of wisdom.

"Right.", Aubrey giving a curt nod and turned back to Chloe. "Chlo, you have the other Bellas with you… You can do this. And Beca…", Aubrey looked at Beca who was clearly not paying any attention to the drama. "…You have Beca… She'll help you through… You will all help each other, you got it, Bellas? I will miss you all… And no one will ever replace my dear Bellas in my heart." Aubrey couldn't help a tear fall from her eyes and all the Bellas came to her for a group hug. It was a beautiful and sad day to everyone especially Chloe.

The rest of the nights Beca had to comfort Chloe; she kept crying because she's already missing Aubrey and that it wouldn't be the same starting school again without her. For the summer, a couple of times the Bellas would meet with Aubrey, but so odd that she hadn't told them yet what she was up to. A few months came and Chloe had finally gotten over it. The Bellas still ruled as being the best a capella group. They even got invited to Lincoln Center to perform for the president. Whatever they had to go through, they still had each other… And Beca was there for Chloe all the way. It was another year; nothing had change between them except the growing love they had for each other. They never want to worry about the future; Beca and Chloe focused on the now.

It was yet another spring break. Beca watched the students of Barden from her window head out the dormitory with their surf boards, bikinis and tanning lotion; ready for a fun filled spring break at the beach. Beca could be one of them but all she packed were for horseback riding, for rock throwing at the lake, chicken feeding and all the stuff you usually do in the country side.

"C'mon Becs! We're gonna be late! Everyone is waiting downstairs."

There she is. Standing in front of Beca was the red head with her hands on her hips like a mother lecturing her child. Beautiful Chloe with her hair in a messy bun; the look Beca loves so much (not that there was a look of Chloe she didn't like; but this one was her favourite). The brunette looked at her window once more and found the Bellas, including Aubrey gesturing and waving for her to come down; the looks on their faces were full of excitement. She grabbed her bags and looked at her girlfriend who was helping her carry her stuff.

"What?", Chloe asked with one brow raised.

"Nothing. I just remembered last spring break with you.", Beca smiled at the memory. It all happened that spring break. How she unwillingly went to Tennessee with Chloe and actually had fun… And the most unforgettable thing was how she fell in love with Chloe Beale on spring break. "Whatever tomorrow brings for the two of us, remember I love you Chloe Beale… And I will always love you til my heart stops beating. What we have is something that no one in the world can ever replace. I want you to always remember that, okay?"

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was talking about last spring break; she smiled back at the brunette, Beca never gave out long speeches like these. Chloe had to savour the moment while it lasts, "Let's go fall in love all over again, Becs."

 _THE END._

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. Thank you to all Bechloe shipper who have been such an inspiration. Lots of love, .**


End file.
